The vow
by GillyPretty
Summary: At a masquerade ball in the countryside twenty long years ago, Mulder, a city man, met and kissed a strange girl. That night he vowed that he would marry her someday, but how could he when he was in love with Scully? Set somewhere in season 6
1. My Fox

**CHAPTER 1:** **My fox**

Mulder walked into his basement office to find Scully on the phone. "Yeah, I have him right here." She said before giving him the phone. "Someone from Alabama…"

"Mulder speaking...Oh, Uncle Albus. I'm sorry, I broke my phone a while back. No, no, I don't...I know...but...I mean...yeah. But you know, I'm an FBI agent. Work is always crazy so I kinda...sorry Al...okay...of course I have...I know. I will. I promise. Okay. See you soon. Bye bye."

Mulder sighed, hung up the phone, and looked patiently at Scully. She was writing something and, as usual, completely uninterested in him. However, she did appear to feel him staring at her.

"Spit it out, Mulder."

"Just look how beautiful you are."

Scully put her pen down and looked at him doubtfully. "Cut the crap, Mulder. I don't have time for...whatever you're trying to do." "Oh, come on, Scully! You were so quiet this morning. I think you're the one that really has something to say". He told her as he sat down. She sighed.

"Sorry. I guess I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Nightmare or bad guys?"

"No...it's...look, sometimes people just can't sleep. I don't know...maybe I've been lonely lately…" She didn't know why she told him that. "Anyway, what's your problem?"

"It's not a big deal. You know, my Uncle Albus is turning 90 so he wanted me to come down on Christmas to celebrate with my girlfriend-or, better yet, my fiancée."

"I've never even see you go on a date. Where the hell did this fiancée come from?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with that. You know...you and me, Alabama…"

"No. No, no, no. Do you honestly think I would do something like that?"

"Oh, c'mon, Scully, please, I'm begging you. Afterwards, I'll tell him that I'm an asshole and you dumped me. Please, Scully. You wouldn't want to break my uncles heart, would you? Where are you going?" He asked as she headed towards the door.

"I'm going to do the autopsy that Skinner asked for." She replied as she opened his office door. "If you care that much about what your uncle thinks of you, then you better get yourself a real fiancée."

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

He was confused when she left him with nothing more than a smirk. That was made his day longer than he could think. He didn't have another chance to convince Scully because she was too busy. He came back home after work with a little nervous. So with a sigh, he flopped down on his couch. He'd known for a long time that she, Scully, was the one that he's been looking for. He wanted her to be his so badly, to make her happy, but his past kept holding him back. He stepped into his bedroom, grabbed his photo album, and stared at an old picture of a boy in a fox mask kissing a girl in a sheep mask. They were so young, so wild and passionate. He touched his finger to the photo, and all the memories came rushing back…

It was 1978…

 _He was visiting his uncle in Alabama. After some digging, he found out that Albus held a masquerade ball every year before Christmas. Curiosity got the best of him so he decided to attend. His uncle was not very happy that he chose to wear a fox mask-because of his freaky first name-but couldn't do anything about it. Mulder was Uncle Albus's golden boy._

 _The music, the lighting, and all the masks gave the air a cozy feeling. But he quickly got fed up with his uncle's friends' story about some stupid guy named Carter so he decided to go off on his own. When he did, he saw a little girl in a sheep mask talking to a princess and a cat. He couldn't see her face but something about her made him dizzy. She had a petite frame, small hands-so soft each time she touched her chin-and lips that were so beautiful and sweet._

 _He didn't know why, but he really wanted to know more about her. So, without thinking, he went up to her. The three girls stopped talking and giggling when he arrived. But he quickly became tongue tied._

 _"Going for a hunt, Mr. Fox?" The cat girl asked in a flirty tone. They continued giggling._

 _"I wonder...you know...maybe you want to dance...with me?"_

 _"You mean the three of us with you? I don't think you can handle all of us!" The princess girl teased._

 _"Jesus, Beth…" The sheep girl said finally._

 _"I meant just you...actually." He specified._

 _"Easy boy, you want our little sunshine?" The cat said. "Don't even try. It'll be way too dangerous." His sheep girl laughed and gave her a look. Then she took his hand. He could feel the electricity of her touch and wondered if she could feel it too. They moved slowly under the moonlight. He found himself drowning in her eyes. After the dance, they confided a lot to each other. She told him about her school, life, future plans, and her dream to have a family and a house with a white picket fence where she and her husband would plant a bunch of English roses. They talked a lot, but she made a rule that it couldn't be anything too personal. So, even today, Mulder didn't know her true identity._

 _At the end of the party they accidentally stood under the mistletoe. Of course the others warned them not to break tradition. "May I?" He asked to make sure that she didn't feel uncomfortable. She nodded slightly. He leaned down, and their lips met. First it was only a gentle kiss, but then he couldn't stop his desire. He kissed her harder, more passionately. She felt strange at first, but the softness and sweetness of his lips melted her inhibitions. She kissed him back. The kiss was longer than everyone expected. They only pulled away after the princess girl shouted: "Gotcha!"_

 _"Beth!" She shouted as she realized that their kiss had been forever immortalized in a picture. Her friend giggled and gave her the photo._

 _"Here, I believe this is yours!"_

 _After that he wanted to walk her home, but she said she didn't live here. She was just visiting her cousins. "I'll walk you to your cousins' house then." He said. She nodded after seeing his determination. They walked silently under the moonlight. He wanted so badly to ask her her real name and how he could keep in touch with her, but a rule is a rule. He couldn't break it. She stopped when they reached a bridge._

 _"That's far enough. You should go home. I can take care of myself from here."_

 _"But I want to walk you…" He shut up when she pressed her lips against his. Though, she didn't quite know why she did it._

 _"Goodnight, my fox! Keep the mystery alive! I hope that someday we'll find each other!" Then she turned to leave, but Mulder grabbed her wrist._

 _"At least give me your name!" She laughed._

 _"How about a bet?"_

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"If you find out who I am without following me tonight, I'll do anything you want."_

 _"Really? Anything?"_

 _"Swear." She crossed her heart._

 _"Deal."_

 _"Deal."_

 _"And...if I find you, I swear I'll marry you!"_

 _"Okay. Good luck, Fox!" She smiled and turned her back to him._

 _"Hey, wait!" He gave her his necklace. "Take this as my promise to marry you. I don't want to marry anyone else."_

 _"We had a deal...there's no need to do that…"_

 _"No, I really want you to have it! Please?"_

 _"You know, Fox, you're only eighteen and I'm fourteen. Don't make promises you can't keep. People change all the time!" Then she gave him that lengendary photo with a beautiful smile._

 _"I'm not people. I'm your fox! I'll never break my vow!"_

Mulder cursed himself. "Damn it, Mulder! Let it go! It was just a stupid, childish thing! You have Scully!" Then he closed his eyes. That night in his dream he heard the music and saw the petite girl on the bridge in the moonlight.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading my story and sorry for my bad English. It's not my first language so I believe that there remains several mistakes.**_

 _ **Big thank and hug to Missmerrymak for your beta!**_

 _ **Do you like my story? Please, give me some comments and keep reading to the next chapter because there**_ _ **will be more romance between Mulder and Scully! ^^**_


	2. The moon light knew

**CHAPTER 2: The moon light knew...**

"Thank you so so much for coming here with me. You don't know how much that mean to me"

"Mulder you 've kept said that along the flight. Can you just stop or I'll go back D.C"

"You win. I won't argue" said he as he rang the bell

"Here you are!" A beautiful old lady opened the door. Scully admired her beauty and wished she would like her in fifty years later. The woman gave Mulder a huge hug and suddenly pulled him back when she realise the presence of Scully

"Is that her, Fox? What a gorgeous young lady! Albus, put that ridiculous picture down and come to meet Fox's fiancé" she said and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, Minerva, could you stop complaining about me? Oh, hi young lady. You are exactly how my little puppy boy described. So adorable!" Albus said as he shaked Scully's hand.

"I don't know that he had such that compliment on me!" she said and followed them into the house.

"Ofcourse he did. He seems crazy in love with you, my dear! Oh, every one, come and say hi to Dana, Fox's fiancé!" Minerva was too exciting about introducing Scully to the other members of the family. Scully was confused with all the hugs and cheek kisses of twenty strange persons. And Mulder just enjoyed it and felt so happy inside.

After having lunch, Mulder excused for going out to do some personal stuff. In fact he went to the bridge where he met the sheep mask girl for the last time back in the day. He didn't know why he came there. He even didn't know what would he do if he found her that day or some other day in the future. She was a special part of his life. He vowed but now he loved Scully. What would he do if suddenly she appear in front of him and ask him to keep their vow? No. No. He can't solve that problem right now. He didn't feel so good and decided to get out of there. On the way back he met Scully who was touching something in her pocket and her mind went somewhere.

"Scully, what are you doing out here?"

"Er... I... I just want to walk and think about something... and discover this small village" she said and put her hand out quickly

"You shouldn't go alone. It's not safe here like you think"

"I'm a big girl and a FBI agent"

"Yeah. Yeah. But it's still dangerous... Anyway, do you want to have fun?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Follow me!"

He held her hand and they walked into a small bar not far away from Albus and Minerva's house. Scully was surprised at the crowd and noise in this bar.

"It's not a big place but the most crazy one here" Mulder said out loud

"I see"

A guy in the stage recognized Mulder and tried to make the crowd crazier by bringing him in the spotlight: "Your attention please! I have Mr Fox Mulder, a golden boy of Albus and Minerva Mulder here. He's from D.C, an FBI agent, a charming man and he takes his fiancé here today. Please well come them home!" Every one applauded and some one whistled. "It's my honor to introduce Mrs Mulder, whatever her first name is..."

"Dana, her name is Dana" Mulder said

"Okay, welcome you to this small village Dana Mulder" the speaker pointed to Scully. She opened her mouth in a big confusion. Some one behind pushed her back then Mulder took her hand: "Come here, honey, I catch you!"

"So Mr Mulder, can you say something about your beautiful lady?"

He smiled, put his hand in her back right in his spot and in a moment their eyes contacted. He kept looking at her blue eyes and spoke something from his deepen heart:

"We has worked together in the FBI. I met her six years ago. She is the most beautiful, amazing, the smartest, sweetest creature in this whole world" Scully raise her eyes and felt really emotional. He kept saying: "I think I'm just a half without her. She fulfilled me and I definitely know that I have never happy like that before I met her. And I want and I will make this woman happy forever after ever". Scully was touch but still felt confused because she didn't know for sure whether he really meant that or he just acted.

People seemed crazier and crazier. They kept whistling and spook out loud: "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Mulder caught her eyes, she gently smiled so he decided to take the step. He pulled her closer to his body and locked her lips. His right hand in her cheek while his left hand down from her back to her waist and put her even closer than ever that made her putting her arm around his neck. His tongue found its way into her mouth. The kiss broke only when they needed a breath. Scully blushed as she caught Mulder's eyes. She knew that she felt in love with him for a long time but this thing still strange because she didn't know if he really meant that or he just acted.

After the passionate kiss, they got out the stage to joined a dance together. Her arm wraped his neck and her head leaned down his chest. She closed her eyes and let him lead her moving. He hold her tightly and silently put a gently kiss in her hair. A girl voice broke their moment:

"Well, unbelievable, Fox Mulder!"

They both looked over and realized that the voice belonged to a blond, tall and thin girl.

"Bet you don't remember me at all" she said

"Er... Linda right?"

"Glad you still do!" she whispered while she wraped her arm around his neck. Mulder quickly pulled her back and introduced Scully: "Here's my fiancé, Dana Scully. Scully, this's Linda, my old friend"

Scully shaked Linda's hand: "Nice to meet you!"

"The same" said Linda "I admir you. The woman who makes this handsome guy felt in love must be very special huh?"

"No. I'm not like that"

"You are, honey!" Mulder insisted and that made Scully blushed

"Oh, I want to chat more but gotta go now"

"Okay, we won't keep you"

"Tomorrow morning I'll come as Albus ask me, okay?" Linda checked her watch and left the bar.

After having a hot and relax bath, Scully got into the bed in a white silk robe while Mulder was sitting.

"Wow, you really know how to turn me up, Scully" he stared at her body

"I want to believe"

"Hey, are you trying to seduce me?"

"We acted around all day. Now I just want to went back to reality, Mulder"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want to act in the bed. You showed enough in that bar this afternoon" said as she covered up and laid down.

"What? No... I..." he sighed lightly. He looked at as she turned her back to him. _Just tell her the truth. Why so difficult? It's the high time!_ He though then spoke out:

"Hey Scully!"

"Mmm..."

"I've thought about that for a long time. When I want you to go down here with me, I really do. I mean, I want you to be my real woman, not in some kind of love contract" Scully turned to face him "And you know, what I said in the bar this afternoon came from my heart. I honestly meant that"

"What are you talking about Mulder?" She raised her up to talk to him

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I love so much. I really really do"

For a second, Scully felt so confused, confused but totally happy. That was exactly what she has expected from him for a long long time.

"I don't want to ruin our friend relationship but now I think I need to confess" he said as he took her hand into his lap: "I totally understand if you feel weird and may kick my ass but..."

"No, Mulder" she put her fingers in his lips "You have no idea how desperate I am for waiting this moment because I love you too"

She looked in his eyes and found a sea of peaceful in there. Without thinking or saying, their lips locked. It became hoter and more passionately soon. He turned his body closer and closer to her. As she laid down, he was up her, kissed her neck and made her moan. He undid her robe and his dress quickly. Then they got into each other while the moon light shined lightly outside.

 ** _Thank you for reading my story and still sorry for my English! Is it good for you? Please give some comments and wait for the third chapter which is going to be more romantic, love but also jealous and angery! ^^_**


End file.
